digivolutionfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
A New Life
Sigma sat in class, he and clinging firmly to his chin. Holding it up as a pedestal. It was cold, and on top of that he was sleepy. His eyes continuously opened and closed back and forth. "Psst, Sigma! You gotta pull through man. Or she'll tell Coach Young for sure." Whispered the boy to the right of Sigma. "I know Tsuna, but its so cold, and boring." The lady in the front kept bashing the chalk against the board, and to Sigma at this specific time, sounded like a lullaby. Sigma was near sleep, when the woman in the front shouted. "SIGMA! Answered this." She stated pointing at the board. She quickly scanned it, and it read "2x5+41". Quickly he answered, "51!" She smiled, but it wasn't of being happy for him, it was a bit more demonic. Tsuna hit Sigma, and nodded his head. RING Upon the bell ring, Sigma suddenly gained a uber base of energy. Tsuna looked at him, and thought, "Where did this burst of energy come from?" Sigma grabbed his backpack, and sprang out of class. He headed directly for the stairs, and Tsuna watched him, "I guess he's hungry." Sigma jumped down the stairs in one leap, pushing other students down in the process. That bell sigma died lunch time, but lunch wasn't what Sigma was so anxious to get to. Sigma finally reached a set of double doors, and he smiled. He pushed them open, and in the room, were bleachers. There was a court, with two basket ball goals at each end. Sigma looked down the court, and running down it was a small blue creature. "SIGMA!" H It shouted running at him. Sigma, met the creature half way, and it jumped into his arms. " you been good?" Sigma asked placing his hand on the creature known as DemiVeemon's, head. "Yup! But I ate all my food early today. So I'll need more." It responded. Sigma smiled, "It's fine, we're leaving early today." DemiVeemon jumped from his arms. Sigma took his backpack off and unzipped it. He dug inside, and pulled out a basketball. It was orange and round, looked as if it hand great grip. "We'll leave after I practice a bit." He walked to the center of the court, and began dribbling the ball. After bouncing it a couples of times, he began to switch his dribbling up. He spread his legs apart, and bunched the ball through, from his left side to his right, catching it with his right hand. He then began to dribble it behind himself, and he lifted his left leg, and it made a "V" arc, and put it underneath.He then made his way towards the goal, still dribbling. At the line furthest to the goal, the three point line, he made a sudden stop, and pulled the ball back passing it to his other hand; this was a step-back. Quickly after performing the step back, Sigma placed the ball upwards, and held the opposing side with his other hand, he pulled his left wrist back, and it was diligent. His wrist, that the ball was on, pushed forward, and the ball released from it. Going towards the goal's rim. The ball travelled through the hoop, and fell out the bottle if the net. Making literally no sound, Sigma had indeed made his shot. Category:Storyline Category:Fanfiction